ReBirthday
by Riiku Hikari
Summary: Balas dendam Sasuke kepada Konoha, menyebabkan sesuatu yang di luar perkiraannya. Ia ingin menghabisi Neji, namun...  Sasuhina dan sedikit Naruhina


Konoha. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari dimana aku bisa membalaskan dendamku pada desa yang memuakkan ini. Akan kutunjukkan seberapa besarnya dendamku pada desa ini. Desa tempat kelahiranku, desa yang menurutku harus musnah dari dunia ini.

**Re-Birthday**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirasi: Re-Birthday – Kagamine Len (Vocaloid)**

Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini aku tengah berdiam diri di atas patung para hokage. Menantikan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aksiku. Sudah kutetapkan. Hari ini aku akan menghancurkan desa ini. Walaupun aku yakin aku akan bertarung dengan 'dia' untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, pemimpin desa ini sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya gadis berambut merah, Karin.

Aku hanya diam. Mengamati sang surya yang sebentar lagi menghilang. Di saat matahari sudah tak menampakkan cahaya lagi, berganti dengan cahaya rembulan, aku mengganti posisiku, dari duduk menjadi berdiri.

"Kita mulai sekarang,"

BLAAAR!

Bunyi ledakan terdengar keras dari arah kantor hokage. Ya, bom yang dilancarkan sukses mengenai kantor itu.

"Kita maju,"

"Baik. Aku akan beritahu Juugo dan Suigetsu," kata Karin lalu pergi.

"Lihat saja, Konoha, akan kumusnahkan kalian!"

Kulihat kepanikan-kepanikan warga mulai terlihat setelah kujatuhkan lebih banyak bom lagi. Rumah-rumah mereka mulai terbakar. Para ninja mulai menyebar melawan pasukan yang kubawa.

"Rupanya ini ulahmu, Uchiha Sasuke," kata seorang ANBU yang berhasil menemukanku.

Aku hanya menyeringai dan sekali serang aku langsung menghabisi nyawanya.

"Lemah,"

Aku langsung lompat turun dari patung hokage menuju ke atap-atap rumah. Membabat habis semua ninja yang kutemui.

BLAAAR!

Bunyi ledakan kembali terdengar. Entah sudah berapa banyak bom yang sudah dijatuhkan. Aku melihat sekelilingku dari atas sebuah tiang listrik. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Merah darah dimana-mana. Api berkobar hampir di setiap bangunan.

Aku menyeringai. Pemandangan yang benar-benar menyenangkan hati. Sampai aku terpaku pada sebuah kedai. Ichiraku Ramen. Tempat dulu aku berkumpul bersama Naruto, Sakura, dan juga para ninja lainnya kini telah hangus terbakar.

"Apa kau senang melihat ini semua?" ujar seorang pemuda dari belakangku.

Aku mendengus kesal melihat siapa yang berbicara. Wajahnya yang pucat dengan sebuah senyuman yang memuakkan. Kalau aku tidak salah, waktu itu Naruto memanggilnya Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku sembari melancarkan serangan padanya.

Sai langsung mengeluarkan gulungan kosong dan menggambar beberapa harimau untuk menghadang seranganku.

"Pintar juga kau," kataku sambil melempar beberapa shuriken.

Sai hanya diam sambil menangkis serangan dariku. Gencatan senjata terjadi cukup lama antara aku dan Sai, sampai akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Sakura sedang merawat para ninja yang terluka, Naruto sepertinya sedang mencarimu,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Bukannya mereka adalah teman-temanmu?"

Aku tersenyum mengejek. Aku benar-benar muak mendengar kata 'teman'.

"Aku tidak peduli," kataku sambil menyerangnya dengan ilusi yang kubuat dengan kekuatan mata Sharingan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai tumbang dan aku langsung melompati pagar-pagar lagi. Mencari tempat baru untuk mengamati suasana kehancuran desa ini.

Tak kusangka penjagaan desa ini menjadi lebih ketat. Lebih ketat daripada insiden Orochimaru atau Pein ketika menyerang desa ini.

"Kau boleh juga, Dobe,"

BLAAAR!

Kali ini bukan suara ledakan, namun seperti suara bantingan. Aku langsung menyeringai.

"sepertinya Juugo sudah menemukan mangsanya,"

Kulihat dari mana asal bunyi itu berada. Aku tidak tau persis, namun sepertinya itu berasal dari sebuah rumah yang cukup megah.

Aku berhenti di sebuah atap yang entah ini rumah siapa. Aku hanya ingin menikmati kehancuran desa ini. Tak kusangka desa ini tetap saja lemah, walau sudah diperketat penjagaannya.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan biang dari semua ini,"

Lagi-lagi, aku ditemukan. Aku melirik orang yang berhasil menemukanku. Rambutnya coklat panjang dengan mata warna pucatnya yang menjadi ciri khas klannya. Hyuuga Neji.

"Apa maumu?"

"Menghabisimu, Uchiha!"

Aku menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memandang Neji dengan sinis dan juga meremehkan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" ejekku.

Neji tidak menghiraukan perkataanku. Ia langsung maju menerjangku. Lagi-lagi aku menyeringai. Terpikir di benakku untuk menghabisi klannya, Klan Hyuuga. Jika Neji tumbang, maka hanya sang kepala Hyuuga yang menjadi ancaman. Jika kepala Hyuuga sudah dikalahkan, Hyuuga lainnya hanyalah nyamuk yang sekali semprot obat nyamuk langsung mati.

"Kita lihat saja, Hyuuga. Mana yang lebih hebat, byakuganmu atau sharinganku,"

Neji tetap diam, namun tetap melancarkan serangan-serangannya. Aku menghindari dan menangkis serangan-serangannya. Hyuuga satu ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Bagaimanapun juga, walau ia kalah dari Naruto saat ujian Chuunin, namun ia hanya mendapat luka ringan.

"Kenapa kau, Uchiha. Kemana sikap sombongmu tadi?" kata Neji.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Tak kusangka aku harus mengeluarkan cukup banyak tenaga untuk melawannya. Tidak seperti Sai yang lumayan mudah untuk dikalahkan. Sudah hampir setengah dari tenagaku terpakai untuk melawannya.

"Sudah menyerah, Uchiha?" sindirnya.

"Bermimpilah!" kataku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari Neji untuk menjaga jarak. Memegang pergelangan tanganku dan mengumpulkan chakra hingga muncullah percikan listrik di tanganku.

"Aku tak menyangka akan menggunakannya untuk melawannmu, Hyuuga!" kataku sambil berlari.

"Heh, kaulah yang bermimpi!" balas Neji sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Aku melompat ke atas ketika jarakku dengan Neji sudah cukup dekat. Ini semua sudah kuperhitungkan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membuka mataku yang kini berubah menjadi merah.

"Sharingan,"

Untuk kedua kalinya aku memakai Sharingan dan menenggelamkan korban ke dalam ilusi.

"Neji!" teriak orang yang amat kukenal, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Terlambat, Naruto,"

CRAAAS!

Darah segar mucrat keluar mengenai wajahku dan juga membasahi tanganku. Naruto yang melihatnya diam mematung, sedangkan Neji tersadar dari ilusi yang kubuat.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-sama!"

Mataku benar-benar membulat. Aku bukan menyerang Neji, melainkan sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan hanya sepupu Neji, namun menurut kabar yang kudengar ia telah menjadi kekasih Naruto. Naruto sudah membalas perasaannya setelah insiden Pein.

"Hinata-sama, kenapa?" tanya Neji lirih, mendekati tubuh Hinata yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Nii-san terbunuh. Sudah cukup aku melihat tou-sama dan Hanabi-chan tadi terbunuh di depan mataku," jawab Hinata pelan.

Matanya semakin redup. Aku hanya terpaku memandang tanganku yang berlumuran darah.

"Hinata-chan, jangan bicara lagi, aku akan segera membawamu ke Sakura," ujar Naruto.

Terlihat jelas wajah Naruto yang panik, begitu juga Neji.

"Sudahlah, Neji-nii, Naruto-kun, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,"

"Berhentilah bicara," bentak Naruto, air matanya pun sudah mengalir.

"Gomen ne," bisik Hinata dan akhirnya menutup matanya, untuk selamanya.

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak nyaring sekali.

Awan hitam tebal muncul menutup sang rembulan. Hujan turun perlahan membasahi makhluk-makhluk di bawahnya, memadamkan api yang berkobar hampir di seluruh desa.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto geram.

Ia memandangku. Memandang dengan mata Red Ruby, bukan Blue Sapphirenya. Ia memandangku dengan mata Kyuubi.

"Kubunuh kau, Sasuke!" ucapnya lagi.

"Heh, paling-paling kau menggunakan kekuatan monster itu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, kan?" ejekku.

"Diam kau!" teriak Naruto.

Matanya kini kembali menjadi biru, walau masih menampakkan kebenciannya padaku.

"Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkanmu tanpa bantuan Kyuubi!" ujarnya lagi.

Naruto maju menerjangku, sedangkan aku menghindarinya. Jujur saja, aku membencinya. Membenci dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan keberhuntungan. Ya, banyak keberhuntungan. Mulai dari mendapatkan ikat kepala, diterima oleh warga desa, mendapat guru yang seorang sannin (yang lumayan waras dan tidak gila seperti Orochimaru), dapat menggunakan kuchiyose no jutsu mendahuluiku, cita-citanya sebagai hokage terpenuhi, sampai mendapatkan, ah lebih tepatnya mencuri orang yang diam-diam kucintai.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang baru saja terbunuh olehku. Gadis yang darahnya masih melekat pada lengan bajuku. Gadis yang menjadi pendamping Naruto. Aku tau dia sudah lama menyukai Naruto, begitu pula aku terhadapnya. Hinatalah yang membuatku semakin membenci Naruto. Ia selalu berhuntung.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"Begitu pula aku," kataku sinis.

Naruto hanya menatapku geram. Sesekali melihat Neji yang masih memeluk tubuh kaku Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri sekarang, Naruto?" kataku sambil mengangkat tanganku yang sudah dipenuhi aliran listrik.

"Jika itu maumu, Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil membentuk bola udara di tangannya. "kita buktikan, Chidorimu atau Rasenganku yang terbaik!"

Kami saling melangkah maju. Mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Tangan kami sudah terulur, siap untuk mematikan langkah satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Chidori dan Rasengan berbenturan, seperti waktu itu. Cahaya putih muncul membuatku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Semua menjadi putih. Tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menang, aku dan Naruto sama-sama terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

...

...

_Very soon we will meet again_

...

...

Aku membuka mataku dan terbangun dari tidurku. Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang kehidupan masa laluku. Ya, entah kenapa aku ingat betul siapa aku di masa lalu. Memang aneh, tapi itulah kenyataan yang kuhadapi sekarang.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar mandiku, membersihkan badanku, dan memakai seragamku. Setelah selesai, aku berjalan menuju meja makan dan memakan setangkup roti dan segelas jus tomat. Setelah selesai dengan ritual pagi di apartemenku, aku berjalan keluar menuju sekolah. Aku memasang headset di telingaku sambil berjalan menuju sekolahku.

"Ayolah, mumpung dia belum ada,"

"Go.. Gomen,"

"Ayolah,"

"Tapi-"

Aku melihat gadis di depanku sedang dikerumuni laki-laki sekolahku. Aku kenal betul siapa gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut indigonya yang panjang, juga cara bicaranya yang lembut itu. Aku berjalan mendekati gadis itu tanpa disadarinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ada perlu apa dengannya?" kataku sambil melingkari tanganku di sekitar lehernya.

"Sasuke-kun?" katanya kaget.

"Eh Sasuke, tidak apa-apa kok," kata seorang dari mereka.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, pergi!" kataku sambil memberikan deathglare kepada mereka.

Orang-orang di sekitarku dan gadis itu langsung menyingkir sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Teme, Hinata-chan!"

"Oh kau, Dobe,"

"Pagi-pagi kalian sudah mesra-mesraan saja nih," ledek pemuda berambut kuning, Naruto.

"Berisik. Lagipula Neji sudah menitipkannya padaku," ujarku sambil memberikan kecupan pada pipi Hinata yang membuatnya merona.

"tuh kan," kata Naruto.

Memang aneh terkadang jika mengingat hidupku di masa yang lalu. Dengan tanganku aku membunuh Hinata, padahal sekarang aku menggunakan tanganku untuk memeluknya. Walau aku dan Naruto memang sama-sama tidak rukun, namun dalam artian yang berbeda.

_Mawari hajimeta zenmai wa_ _shizuka ni kataru_

"_Tsumi ga keshite yurusareru koto wa nai"_

_Dakedo mizu toiu kotoba aku toiu kotoba_

_Bokura wa sorera wo uta he to kaeyou_

_Akai tejou hazure boku ni katari kakeru_

"_Kore kara anata wa umare kawaruno yo"to_

_Aoi ashikase hazure boku ni hanashi kakeru_

"_Kyou ga kimi no atarashii Birthday"_

_Subete ga mawari soshite shiroku zomaru_

_Mou sugu kimi ni ai ni yukuyo_

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar akhir lagu yang kudengar, Re-Birthday. Entah kenapa lirik tersebut menjawab keherananku tadi. Aku merasa seperti orang yang terlahir kembali seperti lirik lagu tersebut.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menggandeng Hinata berjalan menuju sekolah.

Hinata hanya memandangku heran kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku tujuh belas tahun. Sekarang ini, di kota kelahiranku, Konoha, aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan gadis yang kucintai. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku mengalami hal yang sama seperti di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Kini aku sudah terlahir kembali dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

FIN

**SELESAI! Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan. Aku kembali hadir dengan cerita ber-genre tragedy nih. Ide ini muncul begitu lagu Re-Birthday Kagamine Len ini melintas di otakku. Maaf kalau aneh dan gak ngerti sama alurnya.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon reviewnya. Sepedas apapun komentarnya, akan aku terima. Mungkin bisa menjadi penyadar kesalahanku.**


End file.
